dgraymanfandomcom-20200223-history
Apocryphos
Character Outline Apocryphos is a special, independant, sentient Innocence that exists for the specific purpose of protecting the Heart. Until recently, it has kept itself concealed within the Order, under the guise of an Unnamed Cardinal. He has stated that his new goal is to absorb Allen Walker. Appearance When in human form, Apocrypos takes the appearance of a thus far unnamed Cardinal with lightly-colored hair and glasses. He wears the same black cassock seen on the other Central, Vatican officials that he presumably arrived with but does not wear the clerical collar, having only a rosary around his neck. Over his uniform he wears a long, lighter-colored coat. In his true form, Apocryphos' body is entirely white and somewhat cracked in appearance. He is hairless, and his sclera darken while his irises lighten. He possesses a cross similar in size and shape to the one on Allen Walker's hand on his upper chest. Personality While in human guise, Apocryphos is amiable and friendly, seen comforting Allen Walker's friends when they are harassed in the cafeteria by those who think Allen should be executed, the Cardinal assuring the group that Allen would not be executed.D.Gray-man Manga Chapter 202, Page 21 Once he reveals his true form, Apocryphos becomes ruthless and obsessed with protecting the Heart. He bears a deep hatred for the Noah, and a deep desire to merge with Allen and his Innocence. He also showed great anger when Allen expressed disgust at Apocryphos' attempt to merge with him. History Not much is known about Apocryphos' past, though the Noah within Tyki claims to have been searching for it for around 7000 years.D.Gray-man Manga Chapter 203, Page 23 Plot Apocryphos is first seen, under the guise of the Unnamed Cardinal, accidentally being egged alongside Johnny Gill in the cafeteria by those who did not approve of Johnny still supporting Allen.D.Gray-man Manga Chapter 202, Page 19 After cleaning himself up, he assures Allen's friends that he will not be executed before going off to reorder his ruined lunch. Later, when Allen begins to have problems with his inner Noah, the Cardinal arrives to 'heal' him.D.Gray-man Manga Chapter 202, Page 31 Howard Link, who has been watching Allen, backs off, only to notice that the guards outside of the room have been knocked out, just before he notices the Cardinal's hand transforming as he talks about the Heart being worried about Allen.D.Gray-man Manga Chapter 202, Page 32 Feather-like tendrils grow out of the Cardinal's hand, and he uses them to damage Allen,D.Gray-man Manga Chapter 203, Page 4 and when Link attempts to defend Allen, the Cardinal outmaneuvers him, clasping Link's head in his hands and causing more of the feather-like substance to grow out of Link's eyes.D.Gray-man Manga Chapter 203, Page 8 Allen, who thinks the Cardial is about to kill Link, lashes out with his Crowned Clown, piercing the Cardinal's skull,D.Gray-man Manga Chapter 203, Page 10 and when Allen begins to panic over killing a fellow 'human,' the Cardinal simply walks back to Allen and states that there is no one so deeply connected to Innocence as Allen before resuming his attempts to 'absorb' him. During this Allen to sees into the Cardinal's memories. Though this, Allen learns that it was the Cardinal who had attacked his master, Cross Marian, using Cross' own Innocence, Judgment.D.Gray-man Manga Chapter 203, Page 16 Tyki Mikk and Road Kamelot then arrive, Tyki saving Allen from the CardinalD.Gray-man Manga Chapter 203, Page 20 and Road comforting him.D.Gray-man Manga Chapter 203, Page 25 The Cardinal, who has been dealt a heavy amount of damage, starts to recover and begins to change his form. Allen noting as he does that he feels like an Accommodator. Tyki tells Allen that the Cardinal is not an Accommodator, but rather an independent Innocence that exists solely to protect the Heart.D.Gray-man Manga Chapter 203, Page 28 Tyki then notes that the Millennium Earl calls it Apocryphos.D.Gray-man Manga Chapter 203, Page 29 His true form revealed, Apocryphos engages Tyki in battle, quickly overpowering him.D.Gray-man Manga Chapter 204, Page 9 Allen then rushes in and attacks Apocryphos, enraged over his hand in Cross' death.D.Gray-man Manga Chapter 204, Page 11 Apocryphos stated that Allen as a parasitic type has been influenced for years and resumes trying to absorb Allen, telling him that he is trying to help him. Crown Clown refuses to attack and Apocryphos states that it wished for Allen to be absorbed, claiming that the greater power will suppress the 14th. Allen tells him the thought of joining with him makes him sick.D.Gray-man Manga Chapter 204, Page 16 Enraged, Apocryphos makes to deliver a fierce blow to Allen, but Road throws herself between them and is hit, instead.D.Gray-man Manga Chapter 204, Page 17 Link then rises and intervenes, using a destructive CROW seal on Apocryphos that results in a large explosion.D.Gray-man Manga Chapter 204, Page 20 As Tyki escapes with Timcanpy, Allen and Road, Apocryphos stays behind, assuring Allen that he will not let him escape.D.Gray-man Manga Chapter 204, Page 26 Apocryphos then resumes his Cardinal disguise and slips away,D.Gray-man Manga Chapter 205, Page 7 going after Allen and tracking him with his powers over Innocence.D.Gray-man Manga Chapter 205, Page 16 3 months later Apocryphos arrives in the train station of an unknown city, in his Cardinal disguise, still tracking Allen Walker. He vows that Allen will not escape. Powers and Abilities Control Over Innocence: Apocryphos has the power to use, absorb and track Innocence, and can even desyncrhonize an Innocence from its Accommodator, as he did with Cross Marian. Memory Manipulation: Apocryphos can manipulate the memories of humans, chiefly using this ability to erase the memories of those who see his true nature.D.Gray-man Manga Chapter 203, Page 9 Enhanced Speed and Strength: Apocryphos was able to outmaneuver and overpower CROW-trained Howard Link, being able to appear behind him before he could react,D.Gray-man Manga Chapter 203, Page 7 and even Noah Tyki Mikk.D.Gray-man Manga Chapter 204, Page 8 Trivia *The literal translation of Apocryphos' kanji name is "the hidden one." References Navigation